


Winter's Wonderland

by HirokiSatomaru



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Legs, ballbust, ballbusting, groin grab, groin kick, leg worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HirokiSatomaru/pseuds/HirokiSatomaru
Summary: Winter and Qrow reminisce about the 'good' old days when they were training to become huntsman and huntresses.Winter recalls the time when she busted Qrows balls (literally).
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Winter Schnee, Raven Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Winter’s Wonderland - Intro.**

The sun had set in Atlas, and Qrow, Oscar and Winter had settled in RWBY’s cabin for some evening storytelling. They had just told the story of when Winter had been visiting Beacon Academy, and Summer and Raven had tricked Taiyang into thinking Winter was interested in him and he had cornered her to ask her on a date. Winter reminisced simply raising her knee  _ hard _ in between his legs and watched him crumple to the ground. The girls had laughed until their stomachs were sore, and Qrow could see them starting to doze off..

“Remember that weekend, Qrow? The one after my 21st birthday party in Schnee Manor?” Winter asked nonchalantly. Qrow grimaced and felt the crotch of his pants suddenly get tighter. He crossed his legs instinctively. Winter grinned mischievously as she noticed his slight movements.

“Oooooohh that sounds like so much fun! Tell us more!” Ruby suddenly lit up, wanting to hear this story. Qrow deflected as fast as he could “Maybe another night, Ruby. We better let them sleep, Winter”.

Winter smiled as they got up to leave. “Goodnight girls, definitely looking forward to telling you this story another night. The one where I got your uncle Qrow bad. Let’s just say he wasn’t walking straight for a few weeks after that weekend.” She winked at Qrow, whose cheeks were starting to blush.

As soon as they had left the room, Winter turned to Qrow. “What are you so embarrassed about, Qrowy? It was the fad at the time in Atlas. Get the hottest guy you know alone in a room and crush his balls.” Winter sniggered “You should be happy you were the hottest guy I knew back then… or that I just wanted to crush your balls for how much you annoyed me.”

Qrow grimaced and opened his mouth to answer just as Winter swung her closed fist into his vulnerable balls.

**Winter’s Wonderland - Chapter 1**

“YOU’RE PREGNANT?” Summer Rose screamed incredulously, jumping up and down around her best friend “with whoooooooooo?” her eyes widened. “Who do you think, dummy” Raven Branwen replied brashly, shifting her gaze directly to Taiyang Xiao Long. “We fucked up… or maybe just fucked” she said with a sly smile. Taiyang blushed, knowing that he was in for some ribbing over the next few hours during this visit to Schnee Manor. 

“Well, isn’t this the best news, no wonder you said that you can’t drink at my birthday party tomorrow.” Winter butt in, showing a slight annoyance at the inconvenience. “I finally thought us girls could get trashed together.” Summer grinned and yelled in her shrill voice “Me and you, Winter, me and youuuuuuu.”

“So, Taiyang and my twin sister, how the hell did this happen?” Qrow asked, sighing his usual sigh. “Get over yourself Qrow, just be happy for them for once” Winter piped up, obviously annoyed at Qrow for trying to ruin the mood. Qrow scowled, his youthful arrogance still untempered “Keep to your own business, birthday girl, or you won’t know what hit you”. They could all see Winter fuming, and knew that anything further between the two would result in the entire room being ripped to shreds. 

Raven stepped in with an awkward laugh “Actually, it is a little bit of an interesting story.” Taiyang jumped to his feet “Raven.. Please no..” Raven continued “Remember that mission we went on about 6 months ago, Summer? The one where we raided that isolated town where the women were worshipping Salem and had enslaved all their men?” Summer nodded and grimaced, remembering the horrible scenes of men who were chained up and tortured for disobedience. 

Taiyang continued to look uncomfortable as Raven provided the background “So Winter, just imagine this. Just over 100 women in this small town had turned the tables on the men, and had essentially established total domination over them. When we walked into the town, we saw some unbelievable scenes - women taskmasters whipping the men in the rice-growing fields, women sitting on men as their makeshift seats, and men licking and massaging the feet of these women everywhere!” Winter’s eyes widened, curious about where this was going.

“Don’t worry, Summer, Qrow, Taiyang and I took care of it. Most of those Salem-worshipers are now locked up, and we aren’t entirely sure what happened to the men.. well actually, I’m not sure whether most of them had the genitalia features of a man anymore” Raven commented with a weirdly mischievous grin. 

“Anyhow, back to how I ended up fucking this idiot here. So when we were in this town, I kept noticing Mr. Xiao Long here weirdly adjusting his pants every time he saw a man kissing or licking a woman’s foot or legs.” Taiyang visibly whimpered at this comment, but kept his mouth shut as Raven shot him a look that said ‘do anything and you won’t have balls in the morning’. Raven continued “and you know what.. some girls like me don’t mind having their legs pampered. So I cornered him one day, grabbed him by the balls.. literally I had both of his tiny balls in my hand.. and asked him whether he wanted to worship my legs. And the rest is history, isn’t it, Taiyang?” Taiyang just dropped his head and didn’t say a word.

Summer had gone quiet, her mouth gaping at the revelations. Qrow had shifted uncomfortably, finding out a weirdly relatable secret of his best friend.

Winter was frozen in place, not entirely sure why she was getting aroused from the thought of Taiyang licking Raven’s feet, and Raven crushing his manhood in her huntress grip.


	2. Chapter 2

Winter’s birthday party ended up being a wild night as expected. Canapes, cake and enough alcohol to get Winter drunk enough to that she even had thoughts of wildly fucking that incredibly annoying Qrow guy. Lucky that didn’t happen, she thought the next day.

Summer disappeared halfway through the night, then reappeared later with a satisfied grin on her face, with two of the Schnee butlers in tow looking incredibly embarrassed. Summer gleefully advised Raven and Winter that she had (again) found her preferred threesome of a man eating her pussy, another man massaging her feet, and Summer just laying there enjoying the show. She did, of course, give them each a teasing handjob in return, but nothing more. And she definitely left them sore cases of blue balls, she confirmed, grinning.

Raven, not being able to drink, had taken on the persona of a loving wife-type. If by loving, you mean jealous, aggressive and controlling, Raven Branwen style. She constantly kept an eye on Taiyang throughout the night, and whenever he approached or was seen speaking to a young, available female (his type was cute, young faunus with tails), Raven would storm over and take control. At one point in the night, Winter even saw her approach Taiyang from behind when he was talking to an incredibly cute faunus in an Atlas Academy uniform, reach under and in between his legs, and literally drag him away from her competition by his balls.

Winter sighed, wondering how these two girls were so much more sexually adventurous and capable than she was. Winter had obviously been the target of numerous sexually charged males vying for her attention, but most of the time they would just be after a quick fuck, and would hastily leave after meeting their own sexual needs but failing to meet hers.

“Looking cute, Wint” she heard in that annoyingly recognisable monotonous voice. “Fuck off, Qrow” Winter wasn’t in the mood for this, after seeing all the fun Summer and Raven was having. “Naw, why don’t we have a little fun, Winter Schnee? Let those walls down, or maybe let me see what’s under that short skirt?” Fuck, he was drunk off his face again, Winter realised. “Qrow, don’t try anything stupid, or you’ll regret it.” She could see him eyeing her up and down, obviously wanting to see what was under her blouse and skirt. “Make me regret it, Winter Schnee’ Qrow slurred.

Winter’s thoughts raced. She had known Qrow for 3 years now, going back to their first meeting in their first year training to become huntsman and huntresses. He had annoyed her constantly throughout the years, throwing insult over insult at her. And she had just accepted that was just the jerk he was to everyone. But maybe there is more to it, Winter now thought in a moment of alcohol-driven clarity. Maybe he was actually intimidated by her looks and skills.

Winter felt herself getting wet at the thought. Not the thought of fucking this hot, young male that was Qrow Branwen. But at the thought of getting him into a room and putting him into his place. Payback is going to be a bitch, she thought to herself and grinned.


End file.
